Star Wars: An Old Hope Returns
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin never turned; he is Palpatine's prisoner, Darth Vader is his clone, and Padme didn't die. How will things turn out now?
1. Chapter 1

**_STAR WARS: An Old Hope Returns._**

SUMMARY: Anakin never turned; he is Palpatine's prisoner, Darth Vader is his clone, and Padme didn't die. (How will things turn out now?)

PROLOGUE.

Anakin stared at the Chancellor in horror as the truth dawned on him, "You're a Sith Lord!" He couldn't believe it, his closest friend; was really his enemy.

"Are you going to kill me?"  
>Anakin stared at Palpatine, his lightsaber ignited, "I would certainly like to."<br>Smiling the Chancellor nodded, "I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."  
>Anakin raised his lightsaber to Palpatine's throat, after a tense moment he relaxed, and turned off his lightsaber.<br>His breath shaking he lifted his head, "I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council." Anakin turned away, heading for the door. "I will quickly discover the truth of all this."

"Unfortunately I cannot allow that," the lightning struck him from behind, enveloping him in instant agony. Crumpling to the ground, Anakin screamed as his body burned with pain. "I will not permit you to ruin my plans," the chancellor's voice was harsh and cruel, filled with anger and hate.

As the pain intensified, Anakin howled; every fibre of his body seared with agony, above him he heard Palpatine's evil laughter a moment before he sunk into a void of black.

He groaned slowly opening his eyes as he lay on the cold floor, for half a second he was confused, not understanding where he was or what had happened; then he remembered, he stiffened, his heart hammering loud in his chest.

The Chancellor was a Sith Lord.

"Ah, Anakin, you're awake." Palpatine's voice brought his head up, he stared at him in horror; then his eyes widened as he focused on the person standing beside the Chancellor…

It was him. Or at least a clone of him, Swallowing Anakin gaped at Palpatine. "What have you done?"

Chuckling Palpatine shrugged, "I had hoped that you would join me, but as I watched your progress I had doubts."

"So you cloned me to fulfil your plans," Anakin scowled at him, "it won't work." Breathing hard he sat up, "he may look like me, but the Jedi Masters will know the truth."

"I think not," grinning Palpatine nodded at the Anakin-clone, "it is time, Lord Vader."

"Yes, my Master." The cloned Jedi looked down at Anakin and sneered, "It will be my pleasure."

Anakin watched in horror as he disappeared, looking back at Palpatine he licked his lips. "What are you going to do with me?"

Palpatine's face split into a wide, evil smile. "You are going to be my prisoner Anakin." Blots of lightning shot from his fingers, "you will learn what true suffering is."

SW

_..."You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness." _

_Obi-wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber and began to walk away. He stopped and looked back. _

_He glared at him through hate filled eyes, "I hate you!" _

_"You were my brother, Anakin." Obi-wan's voice broke. "I loved you."_

Trapped inside the small cell, Anakin clenched his fist; unable to block the images from his mind. Because they were essentially 'the same person' he shared a bond with the clone, he saw and felt everything he did.

Closing his eyes Anakin sobbed, everything was ruined; the republic, the Jedi Order... He choked at the memory of the terrified younglings, everything was lost to darkness.

And he was a captive, held prisoner by the 'man' responsible for all the chaos and destruction.

SWSWSW

"...Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

Obi-wan stared at the medical droid in shock, "She's dying?"

"We don't know why." The medical droid replied, "She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

It was Bail Organa's turn to gape in shock, "Babies?"

" She's carrying twins."

SW

Obi-wan wa in the operating room with Padme. He gently took her hand. "Don't give up, Padme."

Padme winced in pain.

The medical droid moved into view holding the baby. "It's a boy."

Obi-wan gently took the baby, holding it out to Padme.

Padme stared at the baby, offering up a faint smile. "Luke . . ." She struggled to touch the baby on the forehead.

A few minutes later her second baby was born, the medical droid appeared again, "it's a girl."

Padme managed a small smile, ". . . Leia."

"They need you Padme," Obi-wan smiled gently, "you need to be strong for them."

Shaking her head Padme sighed, "I can't..." She couldn't live without Anakin, couldn't bare going on when he was gone.

"You can't just give up," Obi-wan placed Luke in her arms, "Look at them Padme." He lifted Leia into his arms and knelt beside the bed, "look at them." He shook his head and sighed, "They've already lost their father, don't make them loose their mother too."

Padme stared at her babies; she loved them so much; they were perfect, beautiful. Luke's eyes opened and he stared back at her, his eyes a perfect replica of his father's. Her eyes went wide, and she let out a small gasp of wonder. And, as she stared into her son's eyes, she felt stronger; as though he was giving her strength, willing her to live with just one look.

She turned her head to look at Leia, the little girl slept in Obi-wan's arms; her fuzzy brown hair was already dry.

Yes. She would live, she would live for them; they needed her, and she needed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars: An Old Hope Returns.

SUMMARY: Anakin never turned; he is Palpatine's prisoner, Darth Vader is his clone, and Padme didn't die. (How will things turn out now?)

CHAPTER ONE.

Anakin gritted his teeth as his ship shuddered under the violent assult from the Star Destroyer, after fourteen years enduring Palpatine's cruel treatment he was free! Well, only if he managed to out run the Star Destroyer, if he were caught now, he was going to regret it; sveral failed escape attempts had taught him that, he had scars al over his body from his 'punishments' for trying to escape.

he'd 'stolen' he old ship, it might not have been as well kept as the newer models; but it still flew like a dream. he grinned as he entered in the coordinates, no-one would ever think to find him there; not even 'Emporer palpatine'.

A moment later he made the jump into hyperspace... And he was free!

he' d come out of hyperspace completely out of control.

His wing stabilisers had been damaged in his escape and now his engine had failed, he plumeted downwards gaining speed by the second. Cursing he tried to regain some control, but the ship was unresponsive; he could only watch in hrror as the red sandy ground rushed up to meet him.

SW

Obi-wan was so close to the carsh the he felt the ground shake beneath his feet, without thinking he ran towards the growing plume of black smoke. He reached the crash site minutes later, rushing towards the ship he dashed to the cockpit; it was fused shut, the glass fogged up on the inside.

Igniting his lightsaber, he cut through the side of the cockpit until he created a hole big enough to pull the pilot out; reaching iside he grabbed hold of the unconscious pilot's shoulders and dragged him free of the reckage.

Rolling him over, Obi-wan froze, staring into the face of a man he'd thought he'd never see again.

_Anakin._

Obi-wan sawllowed, what was he supposed to do now? A small part of him wanted to kill him, to rid the galaxy of his evil. But no, the more logical answer was to find out why he was here.

Sighing Obi-wan and shook his head, he had a feeling he was going to regret this. Grabbing 'Anakin' by his arms he lifted him onto his shoulders, he was deffinately going to regret this.

SW

Anakin groaned, his eyes flickering open; his head ached and his vision was blurred; he also became aware of the sharp pain throbbing up his left side, concussion and probable broken ribs, wonderful.

He tried to sit up, and found his hands were bound behind his back. Fighting back a wave of fear, he glanced around at his suroundings.

The small, spartan hovel was cluttered with desert junk but still managed to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. A figure sat a few feet away watching him, Anakin blinked and frowned as his eyes adjusted to the light...

"Obi-wan?" It couldn't be, what was Obi-wan doing on Tatooine?

Obi-wan shook his head, "you should have died."

Ok. It wasn't the reaction he'd execpted, then it hit him; Obi-wan didn't know about the clone, he didn't know that Anakin wasn't responsible for attack on the Temple, he thought Anakin was Vader!

This was going to be... Difficult. Sighing Anakin licked his lips, "Obi-wan you don't understand_"

"I don't understand?" his old friend cut him off, he scowled and shook his head. "No, I don't understand. I don't understand how you could betray everything you believed in, I don't understand how you could slaughter innocent children or try to kill your own wife_"

"It wasn't me!" Ah, how was he to make this right?

Obi-wan laughed, his face incredulous, "do you take me for a fool Anakin? Or should I call you Vader now?" He glared at him, "I saw what you did with my own eyes!"

Closing his eyes Anakin shook his head, "that was my clone!"

he saw Obi-wan's shock, and while he was caught off guard, he continued. "When I discovered what Palpatine was, I was angry, and afraid of what I would do." He closed his eyes at the memory, "I decided to inform the council, to let them dicide what to do. Then Palpatine attacked me, he knocked me down with force-lightning, shocked me until I was unconscious."

"When I woke up, I was lying on the floor on his Star Destroyer, I saw the clone he had made of me." Looking into Obi-wan's eyes he shook his ead, "It wasn't me, any of it."

"And how do I know this isn't just another lie?"

Shrugging Anakin rolled his eyes, "do I look like I was burned alive to you? Or better yet, maybe take a look at me legs, they're real not prosthetic."

Obi-wan frowned, "where have you been then?"

Anakin winced and shook his head, "for the last fourteen years... I have been Palpatine's prisoner."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO.

Padme sighed as she sat in the chair overlooking the lake, she'd come here, to her family after her 'death'; it had been the only way to ensure Luke and Leia's safety, the entire galaxy had to believe that she had died and her children with her.

She'd come here after that, and here she stayed; after fourteen years it had come to feel like a prison. The only times she felt even slightly happy were when Leia visited; every few years she was brought over in secret to see her. She had only seen Luke once, almost nine years ago; she had left Naboo secretly to go to Tatooine to see him. He had looked so much like his father, his eyes still an exact replica of the man she had – and still – loved.

Leia took after her in looks, Padme smiled, her daughter had her hair, her eyes, her beautiful features and her fiery spirit; although she might have got that from her father, he had been stubborn too, and wild and reckless; but Anakin had also been kind and caring and loving, it hurt so much to know how much he had changed, to see what he had become.

Sniffing Padme wiped a hand over her eyes; it came away wet with tears. She needed him so badly; but the man she loved, no longer existed.

Luke.

Luke would make her feel better; he would drive away the pain. _I'll visit him_, Padme decided, _I'll go and see him_. Once her mind was made up, she felt better; she would see him again, after nine long years, she would see her son.

SWSWSW

Anakin rolled his eyes as Obi-wan watched him, obviously still trying to decide whether to believe him or not.

Sighing he closed his eyes; _he'll either believe me or he won't_. He thought, slightly frustrated, _I just wish he'd make his mind up already_. Silently he was screaming; how could he prove his story when the only proof he had were his memories…

Anakin grinned; in an instant he lowered his mental defences. "Look into my mind," he said quietly.

Obi-wan blinked, then he felt a wave of joy flash through him; there was no way Vader would ever make such an offer, smiling he shook his head. "No."

"I want you to be able to trust me!" Anakin said desperately, "the only proof I have is in my mind."

Shaking him head Obi-wan stood, walking across to Anakin, he reached behind him and untied his hands. "Just by making the offer, you proved it to me." He said with a smile, "By making that offer, you proved you have nothing to hide."

SW

"I can't believe it," Anakin grinned at Obi-wan and shook his head. "What are the chances of you just happening to be the first person to find me after the crash."

Ob-wan chuckled and nodded in agreement, them he frowned; it was strange how fast it all came back, all the old feelings of love and trust had returned in an instant; moments ago they had been 'enemies' now they were friends.

Anakin cocked his head, a frown creasing his brow. "What are you doing here?"

Obi-wan looked away, suddenly uncomfortable; how was he going to explain?

Anakin misunderstood his silence, "I thought you had decided to trust me."

"I do Anakin," sighing he shook his head. "Its just… complicated," and he had no idea how Anakin would react.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Anakin folded his arms, "I've spent the last fourteen years being held prisoner by the most evil man in the galaxy, whatever it is, I can handle it."

"I've been watching over your son."

Anakin's eyes went wide, "m-my son?" He had a son? Then he felt a wave of grief, swallowing he closed his eyes. "Padme," his throat grew tight, "she's…" He couldn't say it, couldn't even think it_

"She's alive Anakin," Obi-wan smiled, reaching out to place a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Alive! Padme was alive? Anakin smiled, "she survived?"

Obi-wan nodded, "She's not here though." He shrugged and left out a soft sigh, "we had to separate her from your children, to keep them safe."

"Children?" Anakin stared at him through shocked eyes.

"She had twins Anakin," Obi-wan smiled, "your son, Luke. And your daughter, Leia."

Twins. He had not one, but two children; and Padme was alive! Anakin couldn't stop smiling, for so long he's had nothing but pain and fear and now; now he had hope.

SWSWSW

It was late evening when Padme paused at the closed door, this was it, all that stood between her and her son was this one door; she reached out a hand and knocked timidly.

She instantly heard the sounds of someone moving around the house, footsteps came closer and the door opened.

Owen Lars stared at her, his eyes wide with surprise; then a fearful expression washed over his face, quickly covered by anger. 'What are you doing here?"

Blinking Padme stepped back, shocked by the hostility in his tone. "I came to see Luke," she said quietly, then she raised her head and spoke louder with more strength, "I came to see me son."

"He's not here," Owen snapped, his eyes darting around as though he were looking for danger under ever grain of sand.

Sighing Padme shook her head, "where is he?" She wasn't planning on staying long, the last time she'd come to see him, she'd barely stayed half a day.

"Somewhere with his friends," Owen folded his arms, "how long are you staying this time?"

"The same as before," she wasn't going to risk any longer than that, she couldn't take the chance of endangering her son.

Owen snorted, "Then you've wasted a trip, Luke won't be back until after dark."

Padme frowned; she didn't understand what was going on. "Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Uncle Owen!" A boy appeared from the garage, "I'm done fixing the…" He froze, noticing Padme. His brow creased with a frown as he stared at her, blonde hair flopping into his eyes.

Padme shot Owen a dark look then she smiled at her son, "hello Luke, it's wonderful to see you again." He didn't know who she really was of cause, Owen hadn't allowed that; to him, she was 'May' a friend of Beru's.

He cocked his head, "I know you you're Aunt Beru's friend… May?"

"The last time I was here, you were only five." Smiling Padme shrugged, she looked him up and down, her eyes taking in every detail. "You've grown so much," he looked more like his father than ever before.

"I'm afraid Beru's not here," Owen said softly, barely containing the anger in his tone.

Padme closed her eyes, of cause he would do this; make it look like she had come to see Beru, so that it would be suspicious if she spent too much time with Luke. Fine, if that was how he wanted it.

Smiling she shrugged, "well I'll just have to wait until she gets back won't I?" Padme sent a withering look at Owen, turning to Luke she smiled. "What are you doing Luke?"

"Well, I'm finished my chores, so I was going to go to go stay with one of my friends." Luke looked over to Owen, "I can go can't I Uncle Owen?" He grinned and let more hair flop into his eyes, "you promised."

"Yes." Owen nodded his voice relieved when he answered, "You can go."

"Yes!' Luke looked at Padme and smiled, "it was nice seeing you again May." He turned and ran back towards the garage, Padme watched as a moment later, a speeder blasted out and her son disappeared into the sand.

Owen cleared his throat, "well, you saw him, now go."

Padme scowled, "what is wrong with you?" She couldn't understand why he was acting like this, like she had no right to see her son.

"What's wrong with me?" Owen snarled, "every time you come here, you put Luke in danger. If you were followed_"

"You think I don't know how dangerous it is? That I don't take every precaution before I even take off?" Padme growled, "I know it's dangerous, but I have the right to see him!"

"Why?" Owen snapped, "Why should you need to see him at all?"

Padme gaped, her eyes astonished, "he is my _son_!"

"No, he isn't." Owen glared at her, "what right do you have to claim him as your's? Have you cared for him? Raised him? Protected him? Have you ever been there for him in his life?"

Padme choked, a sob tearing from her lips. "I wasn't given a choice!" Tears threatened and she brushed them away, "before they were even a full day old, my children were taken from me, in order to protect them." Breathing hard she clenched her hands into fists, "no one asked me what I wanted, no one let me make the final decision; it was made for me!"

"They were taken from me," Padme was sobbing now, tears streaming down her face, "Luke was taken from my arms before I even had a chance to say my goodbyes, so don't you dare talk to me as though I chose this!"

"What I said is still true," Owen said through clenched teeth, "you have never been there for him, you haven't watched over him every day since he was just a baby." He folded his arms across his chest and shook his head, "whether it was your choice or not, you still have no right to call yourself his Mother."

Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing, couldn't take it in; sobbing she whirled and ran she couldn't take this, couldn't stand another moment trying to explain when every word rang true.

She heard Owen call after her, only then realising that it had grown dark; she ignored him, in her anger and sorrow. She ignored him and ran out into the darkness.

SWSWSW

Obi-wan shook his head as he watched smiling in mild amusement while Anakin ate, devouring the simple meal ravenously; within moment the bowl was empty again, for the third time.

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed with relief, he had been famished; his stomach gnawing with hunger.

"How long has it been since you ate?" Obi-wan asked softly, still slightly shocked by the desperateness Anakin had shown.

Anakin frowned, how long had it been? Maybe four days? Or had it been five days before his escape? Cocking his head he shrugged, "somewhere between five and six days ago, maybe a full week." He decided that sounded about right.

Obi-wan shook his head, his face softening. "Anakin…"

"I'm fine," he was too, over the last fourteen years he had grown accustomed to going several days without food. "Palpatine couldn't control me, so he controlled everything else; when I ate, when I was given water…" How often he had been beaten, he shrugged, "he did anything he could to keep me weak."

Swallowing Obi-wan tried to imagine what it must have been like for him, "if I had known_"

"You didn't," Anakin smiled tightly, "you couldn't have known. After all why would you suspect anything when I was never missing."

"I'm sorry," Obi-wan closed his eyes, "Anakin, I'm so sorry." For the last fourteen years, he'd been blaming – hating – the wrong man, Anakin had been innocent.

Cocking his head, he frowned, "how do you know what happened? Did Palpatine tell_"

"He didn't have to,' Anakin sighed, "Vader and I are, connected." He frowned, trying to think of how to explain it. "I don't know how exactly, maybe because I'm a Jedi, but Vader is linked to me; I see and feel everything he does."

Blinking Obi-wan nodded, then his eyes went wide, "you mean you saw what happened on Mustafar? That you felt…" No, he couldn't have, not that; anything but that.

Reaching out Anakin placed a hand on Ob-wan's shoulder, "it's alright." He said quietly, "I'm alright." He was, mostly; sometimes he still had the nightmares, but those he could deal with.

Obi-wan stared at him, his eyes still wide with shock and horror.

Anakin opened his mouth to reassure him, but froze, his head snapping to look out towards the darkness beyond Obi-wan's home. Someone was in trouble.

Obi-wan stood, "if you-re thinking of coming," he said softly, "you'll need this."

He held out a lightsaber –his lightsaber – Anakin slowly reached for it, his hand closed around it and he nodded, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Padme ran, her heart pounding with fear. How could she have been so stupid?

They had come out of nowhere, the darkness concealing them until they were right on top of her; now they were right behind her.

She didn't dare look back, she just ran; listening to the sounds of their pursuit.

Sand people. They were vicious, mindless monsters; and she'd walked right into them.

She hell hard, tripping over something in the darkness; then something brushed passed her, there came the familiar snap-hiss of first one lightsaber igniting, then another.

She heard the sounds of fighting, heard several dull thumps as bodies hit the ground.

And just like that, it was over.

Gasping Padme stopped and turned around, she could only clearly see the lightsabers in the darkness; her rescuers were shadowy silhouettes.

The figures approached her, lightsabers held down by their sides.

"Are you alright?"

That voice, so familiar; it sent shivers down her spine. But it couldn't be, surely she was imagining_

He stepped closer, a hand gently helping her to her feet; the lightsabers emitted enough light that she could make out his face; a face she knew all too well…

No.

It wasn't possible! Her breath came out in a rush as he stared at her, them his face split into a wide smile.

"Padme?"

She stared at him fearfully, jerking her arm out of his grasp; her breath shaking she backed away, "stay back."

Anakin sighed; retracting his lightsaber he shook his head. "Padme, it's ok." She was afraid of him, it nearly broke his heart.

"It's him Padme," Obi-wan stepped up beside her, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "It's Anakin."

"No," Padme shook her head, "It isn't, its _Vader_!"

Anakin shook his head, "I am not, nor have I ever been Darth Vader." Swallowing he licked his lips, "Padme, Vader is a clone."

Blinking Padme stared at him, a clone? He expected her to believe that? "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not," Anakin bit his lip. "I know it's hard to believe," closing his eyes he fought back the wave of anger at the terror Vader had caused Padme to live through. Looking at her seriously, he sighed.

"I was taken prisoner after I discovered Palpatine's true identity; he rendered me unconscious and took me to his Star Destroyer. When I woke, I saw the clone he had created. He introduced me to 'Darth Vader' before sending him to Coruscant to take my place."

Padme stared at him; it couldn't be true, could it? "How do I know you're not lying?"

Anakin frowned, how could he prove it to her? Obi-wan had been easy, but convincing Padme, it was going to be harder.

Then he knew.

Looking into her eyes, he gently reached out with a trembling hand. "The first time we met, I thought you were an angel; and when we met again, it was the first thing I thought again."

"I remember when you told me you loved me, how I was instantly filled with joy… And our wedding was the happiest day of my life until you told me you were pregnant."

His hand curled around hers, gentle, loving. "You know me, Padme," he whispered so softly, "better than anyone."

"Look at me now, look at me; and tell me who I am."

Padme looked at him, her eyes tearing up at the memories he'd brought up; his eyes glistened too, his soft and soothing eyes; with no trace of the anger or hate she had seen when she had been faced with Vader.

His eyes looked the way they had on their wedding day, filled with love and joy and a happiness that was so intense that it could never be fully expressed.

_Ani_? Could it really be him? Was it reallty possible? Padme felt her heart clench, she wanted this to be real, wanted it to be him so badly; but how could she be sure? How could she possibly know if it was truly him?

He smiled, drawing her closer he leant down, until his lips gently brushed against hers. The passion, the _love_ that she felt in that one kiss, could only mean one thing; the realisation made her heart sing with joy for the first time in so long.

A joyous sob tore from her lips, "Anakin!" She threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest.

For the first time in fourteen years, she felt truly happy; her husband had returned to her, for the first time in fourteen years, she was complete.

Anakin laughed, spinning her around. It was impossible to believe how much could change in so little time, only a day ago, Padme had been dead, his child – children – along with her; in one short day, he had gone from being completely alone, to having a family.

Anakin looked at her, his eyes taking in every detail. "You're so beautiful," his voice was a soft murmur, his eyes welling with tears.

Padme smiled and leaned against him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he held her close, unable to believe that she was really with him; it felt like a dream, a very good dream.

"I hate to be the one to break up this reunion," Obi-wan said quietly, "but I think we should go somewhere a little more secure."

Anakin looked at Padme and nodded, "Obi-wan's right, its not safe here."

"I definately agree with that," Padme looked up at Anakin and smiled, "why don't we continue this someplace where it is safe?"

They all froze at the sound of Sand people in the distance, taking Padme's hand Anakin nodded, "I think we should hurry."

"This way," Obi-wan smiled at Padme and lead them toward his home.

SW

"What are you doing here?" Obi-wan asked Padme once they were safe.

Rolling her eyes she smiled, "like you can't guess." Looking at Anakin she shrugged, "I came to see Luke."

"Our son," Anakin's face almost glowed with happiness at the thought of his son. "Did you see him?"

Padme snorted, "for all of three minutes until he left to go to a friends house." She shook her head and sighed, "all the while, I had Owen glaring at me."

"Why?" Obi-wan asked surprised, as far as he could see Padme had every right to see Luke; they had agreed that she could visit occasionally, so long as she was sure she wasn't followed.

"Appearently, I have no right to call him my son because I've never been there for him."

Anakin gaped, completely stunned. "What?"

Padme's voice shook with anger and grief, "he's right though." Supressing a sob she shook her head, "I haven't been there for him, not once..." she broke down into sobs, her shoulders heaving.

Pulling her gently into his arms, Anakin shook his head. "You-re wrong, and so is Owen." he wiped away his wife's tears,"You've given him the chance to have a normal life, to be safe, away from all the violence and destruction." Smiling Anakin held her back so he could look into her arms, "what you've done for him is amazing. And if he knew the truth, he would love you for so much."

"You gave up everything," Obi-wan told her gently, "you gave it up so that Luke and Leia could live in relative safety from Palpatine and Vader." He looked at padme seriously, "Owen knows all this_" Blinking he groaned and shook his head, "of cause."

"What?" padme asked, her voice still shaking.

"Before I found Anakin, I was coming back from Tosche Station." Looking squarly at Padme he folded his arms, "Imperial Stormtroopers had just arrived."

Padme gasped, her eyes widening. "He was trying to protect me?"

"What would you have done?" Obi-wan asked, "if he'd told you that Stormtroopers were on Tatooine, would you have left?"

Padme shook her head, "no." She wouldn't have, she would have insisted on staying to help protect Luke; and she would have been putting herself - and Luke and Leia - in grave danger.

Anakin grinned, "see, there's always a logical explanation." He kissed her cheek and held her close, "you are a great Mother."

Padme sighed, "how did I survive without you?" She smiled, snuggling closer into his chest.

Anakin hissed in a sharp breath, jerking away as the images slammed into his mind. He gasped, his eyes tightly closed in an effort to block them out; it didn't help, it never did. No matter how hard he tried, he always saw...

_The lightsaber cleaved through her body with ease, without a sound he moved to the next kneeling figure. _

_"P-please," the man shook his head, "Please, h-have m-merc_" This time he thrust forward, stabbing the man through the chest before tearing his lightsaber free... _

"Anakin?" Padme sat back, "what's wrong?"

He barely heard her, his mind focused solely on the horrific massacare taking place before his eyes.

_The last man stood and tried to run sobbing in terror, Vader raised a hand, the man was yanked back sharply; pulled toward Vader..._

_To be skewered on his lightsaber, the end protruding grusomely from his chest._

Anakin gasped, his shoulders shaking; panting he shook his head, his eyes were still squeezed tightly closed, his breath shaking as he fought back bile rising in his throat_

_"Papa!" A little boy, five or six, ran towards the fallen bodies. "Papa, no!"_

_Vader turned, slowly, casually; he faced the child. Then he ignited his lightsaber..._

Anakin shook his head, his eyes wide at the horror. "No..." it was like he was watching the slaughter of the yougnlings all over again, "Please no..."

_The boy stood frozen in fear and grief, then he let out a wail of pure terror._

_Vader stopped as he reached the child, he half raised the lightsaber. _

_The boy continued to scream, his eyes wide with terror._

_Vader paused, then he deactived the lightsaber... And raised a hand._

_The boy choked, gasping as he fought to breathe; his tiny fingers clawed at his throat as though trying to pull at invisible hands, then he crumpled to his knees, toppling over on his side._

_He lay deathly still, his eyes wide and slightless._

Anakin gagged, stumbling outside he fell to his knees, retching violently in the sand.

"Anakin!" Padme's voice followed him out, he head two pairs of footsteps rushing towards him. "Anakin, what is it?"

His stomach heaving, Anakin shook his head; how could he explain it when he didn't fully understand himself?

"Anakin?" Obi-wan's voice was gentle, but filled with concern.

Padme's arms wrapped around him from behind, her head resting on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Choking Anakin retched again, "It was Vader."

SW

"What do you mean?" Padme asked, gently leading Anakin back inside.

Still shaking Anakin closed his eyes, "Vader is connected to me." he heard Padme's shocked gasp, but continued before she could say anything. "The link only goes one way, I can see whatever he does, but he can't see me."

"I feel whatever he feels, I witness everything he does and I can't block it out."

Opening his eyes, Anakin sat down; his hands trembled visibly as he raised them to run through his hair.

"What did he do?" Obi-wan asked, his voice hollow; almost as though he feared the answer.

Looking up, Anakin licked his lips. "I saw him slaughter three men he believed to be part of the Rebel Alliance." His throat closed up, swallowing he clenched his ands into fists in his hair. "A little boy saw it all; one of the men had been his father..."

"Oh, no..." Padme's eyes were already swimming with tears, "he didn't...?"

Gritting his teeth, Anakin pushed away the sudden flash of anger. "He choked the boy to death," his voice cracked and Anakin shook his head, "he couldn't have been seven years old..." He gave way to sobs, his shoulders heaving as he cried; desperately trying to ease the pain of what he had seen.

Padme didn't hesitate, dropping to her knees beside him she put her arms around his shoulders in a gentle hug; his sobs shook her, as he cried out his horror at the brutality he had bore witness to.

"It's ok Ani," her own voice shook as she hugged him, her head resting on his chest. "It's ok." It wasn't she knew it, and so did he.

Only then did she realise how hard the last fourteen years must have been for him, only then did she realise what he had had to go through. Every time Vader had committed some horrendous act of evil, Anakin had been forced to watch; watch and do nothing to help.

How many times had she been horrified by Vader's evil actions in the name of 'the Emperor'? How much worse had it been for him, to know what was coming, and be able to do nothing to stop it, to be unable to interfere or change the outcome in any way.

How had he managed to survive all these years? How had he gotten through it with no one to comfort him? No one to hold him and sooth away the pain and horror, how had he found the strength to go on alone for so long?

She didn't notice when Obi-wan knelt on Anakin's other side, placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, didn't notice as he whispered his own words of comfort; she only felt her husband's heaving sobs, felt his whole body shake with the force of each desperate soul-shattering cry.

Holding him in her arms, Padme swallowed and closed her eyes; how could she help him? What could she say that would ease his pain?

"Leia is so much like you," her daughter was just as head strong and wild as Anakin had been, smiling she sniffed and closed her eyes. "She looks a lot like me, but she's more like you in her personality."

She felt Anakin grow still, his sobbing cries easing, smiling Padme leaned back slightly so she could look into Anakin's face. "She's so kind and caring," she continued, "then she'll turn it all around and become completely stubborn, wilful, wild and reckless all at once."

Anakin snuffed a laugh, blinking he wiped away the tears. "That does sound like me."

"She loves you."

Frowning Anakin cocked his head, "but you thought I was Vader, how could she love me?"

"I told her, that her father was 'Anakin Skywalker', one of the greatest Jedi and a great hero to the galaxy."

"I told her how we met, how we were reunited and how we fell in love." Padme grinned, "she thinks I was stupid to try and fight, to resist how I felt towards you."

Obi-wan cleared his throat, "Luke is also very like you Anakin." He said quietly, "He's very loyal to his friends and family; he has a kind, generous and sweet nature."

Anakin chuckled, "he sounds like me, but more mellow."

Obi-wan raised his eye brows, "he's also had his reckless moments." He told his friend seriously, "He'll go running off into danger to save someone without thinking of his own safety." Anakin grinned, but Obi-wan was not quite through. "He's also a very good pilot."

Anakin burst out laughing, "He is, is he?"

"Oh yes," sighing in mock frustration Obi-wan rolled his eyes, "he insists on racing through Beggar's Canyon with his friends, despite the numerous time's I've warned him against it."

Anakin was laughing hard now; somehow, both his children had turned out to be like him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anakin screamed, howled in agony as his body burned; the flames erupted all over him, searing and burning._

_The pain was unbearable, his skin blistered and split; throwing back his head he screamed…_

Padme woke with a start at Anakin's screams; he thrashed and howled; his eyes roving behind his closed eyelids. "Ani? Anakin, wake up!"

He arched upwards, a feral scream of agony tearing from his lips. Rolling out from under the blanket, Padme turned towards a now very much awake Obi-wan. "I can't wake him!"

Striding forward, Obi-wan reached down to shake his shoulder; the moment his hand made contact, he was flung across the room and pinned against the wall by an invisible force as Anakin surged upright.

Anakin gasped, his chest heaving as he fought to breathe; closing his eyes he swallowed and shook his head.

"Anakin, would you mind letting me down?"

Turning at Obi-wan's voice he blinked, instantly aware of his hold on Obi-wan with the Force, releasing him he frowned. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," Padme said quietly.

"And I tried to wake you," Obi-wan finished, looking at him with a frown.

Groaning Anakin ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry." Looking at Obi-wan sheepishly he shrugged, "I should have warned you not to wake be by touch."

Shaking his head Obi-wan sighed, "I thought you said you were alright?"

Anakin bit his lip, pushing himself to his feet he smiled tightly. "I am," he said confidently, looking down at the ground he forced back a smirk, "Mostly."

Obi-wan folded his arms, "what was it about?"

Taking a deep breath Anakin shook his head, "it doesn't matter." He didn't want Obi-wan knowing that the events at Mustafar still haunted him, "I only have nighmares occasionally anyway."

Padme shook her head, "tell us Anakin." She reached out and took his hand, "let us help."

Closing his eyes he swallowed, he never could say no to her. Sighing he licked his lips, "Most of the time it's about what happened on Mustafar," he winced as Obi-wan blanched, "other times..." Closing his eyes Anakin forced himself to continue. "... I see Vader's victims as he kills them."

Padme's eyes widened, stepping forward she put her arms around him. "I'm so sorry," he had been through so much, suffered more than anyone ever should; and yet, somehow, he still had the strength to fight back.

His arms encircled her; she felt his head rest lightly atop hers. "I'm ok Padme," he pushed her back and looked down at her, then his gaze snapped to Obi-wan. "I really am ok."

"I just can't believe what you've been through," Padme whispered quietly as she stared up at him through horrified eyes; how could anyone be ok after all that?

Anakin shrugged and let out a low sigh, "it doesn't matter anymore." He pulled her into his arms and smiled, "I'm free now." And if he had his way, he would never lose his freedom again.

Obi-wan cleared his throat, "well, I don't know when you two are leaving, but I was going to see Owen latter this morning." He looked at Anakin, "you could come with me, you might be able to see Luke if he's back_"

"No," Anakin shook his head, "we need to leave as soon as possible." Inside he was screaming, crying at the unfairness of the situation; he wanted noghint more than to be able to see his son; but it wasn't possible, for Luke's safety, he had to stay away. Glancing at Padme he sighed, "where did you land your ship?"

SW

"Are you sure you don't want to see Luke before you go?" Obi-wan asked, still shocked that Anakin had refused.

"I can't," swallowing back the lump in his throat Anakin shook his head, "it's too dangerous."

"Ani," Padme snuffed a laugh, "it's just as dangerous for him to see me_"

"No its not," Anakin broke her off in mid sentence, "as far as anyone knows, you're dead, but if he saw me…" Closing his eyes, Anakin tried to fight back his tears; it wasn't fair, he wanted to meet Luke so badly.

Looking at the two people who meant so much to him, Anakin sighed, "I'm a fugitive. Palpatine has already sent Stormtroopers here to look for me."

"So," Padme looked at him, still not understanding.

Clenching his hands by his sides, Anakin felt his voice break. "So, when they show him my picture, I want him to be able to look at it and say that he has honestly, never seen me in his life."

Padme and Obi-wan stared at him, both shocked by his sacrifice. Biting his lip, Anakin held his lightsaber out to Obi-wan, "I want you to have this_"

"Anakin, no_" Obi-wan started to object, his hands pushing it away.

"Yes," folding his friends hand around it he smiled, "I want you to give it to Luke when he learns the truth, so that he'll have something of his Father's."

Obi-wan's face showed his shock, "oh."

His breath shook as Anakin nodded, "also, I need you to make sure he knows that…' his throat tightened, making it hard to breathe, "make sure he knows… How much I love him… And that I'm proud of him." He felt Padme's hand on his shoulder; turning his head he rested it against her shoulder.

Obi-wan nodded, "I'll make sure he knows Anakin." Covering the distance between them, he hugged Anakin tightly, "goodbye old friend."

Returning his hug, Anakin smiled, "may the Force by with you, Master."

Nodding Obi-wan stepped back, "and with you." He had a feeling that he and Padme were going to need all the help they could get.

The couple turned toward Padme's ship, Anakin paused at the top of the ramp, turning he grinned. "Watch out for my son!"

Laughing Obi-wan waved him off, "I won't let him out of my sight." If he was truly like his father, he would have to keep a very close eye on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER FIVE._**

They arrived on Naboo hours later, Anakin felt his breath catch in his throat; after all these years, Naboo looked untouched; the emerald green, grass and the crystal blue lake were as peaceful as he remembered.

"it's the same," he couldn't believe that anything should be; not after everything that had happened, and yet here it was, one piece of his past that was untouched by horror and pain.

Padme smiled, "we've been lucky." She too was thankful that Naboo had survived with very little hardship, "other worlds weren't so fortunate as…" she trailed off as she saw the ship, she knew it as well as her own; Leia… Normally she would have been happy, but now; this was going to be difficult.

"Padme?" Anakin frowned at her, confused and worried by her reaction.

Smiling she shook her head, "its alright." Taking a deep breath she shrugged, "that's Bail's ship, he's here with Leia."

Anakin's face split into a wide smile at his daughter's name, then he blinked. "What's the problem then?"

"You are," Padme smiled tightly when he blinked in shock, "they don't know you're not Vader, remember." Shutting down the controls on the ship as she landed, Padme turned to Anakin. "Wait here…" she saw Bail approaching with Leia, "just until I can talk to him."

Anakin nodded and sighed, "ok." He sat back in the co-pilot's seat and smirked, "have fun."

Shaking her head, Padme sighed and walked out of the ship.

SW

"Padme," Bail looked at the ship, then at her. "Where did you go?"

Smiling Padme hugged Leia, "to see Luke." She shrugged and glanced back at the ship, "I needed to see him."

Bail nodded and smiled, relaxing. "Twice in fourteen years is a long time between visits," he really felt for her; what she was going through to keep her children safe.

Padme nodded and sniffed, "too long." Her eyes shifted back to the ship and she bit her lip, "there's something you need to know."

"Someone's on the ship," Leia's voice was soft, but her tone was worried and concerned.

Bail frowned looking at Padme, "whose in there?"

Swallowing Padme closed her eyes and took a deep breath; of cause Leia sensed him, she had his 'gifts', one of which was being able to sense people nearby. Opening her eyes, Padme smiled. "It's Anakin."

Bail's face went white, his eyes wide with horror and panic. "You brought Vader here!" He grabbed Leia and started pulling her away, "have you lost your mind!"

Shaking her head, Padme reached out and grasped bail's hand. "No, he's not Vader."

Bail shook his head and scowled, "how could you be so stupid?" he snapped, "how could you risk Leia's life like this?"

"Bail, you're not listening to me." Stepping closer, Padme glanced around the deserted hanger bay, "Vader is Anakin's clone Bail; made by Palpatine when he realised that Anakin wouldn't turn to the darkside."

Snorting Bail shook his head, "I can't believe you would believe that lie_"

"It's not a lie Bail," smiling Padme glanced back at the ship. "It's Anakin, I know it; I believe it, and so does Obi-wan."

That made him pause in his attempt to draw Leia away, "Obi-wan believes it?" The panic in his gaze faded slightly, "why do either of you believe it?"

Breathing a relieved sigh, Padme shrugged. "He saved my life." She quickly told them about her run in with the Sand People and Anakin and Obi-wan's rescue, "And then…" Closing her eyes at the memory of Anakin's horror at Vader's latest Massacre she found herself glancing back at the ship again. "You've heard of Vader's latest mass 'execution?"

"Yes," Bail nodded, his eyes filling with abhorrence.

"Well, Obi-wan, me and Anakin were on Tatooine when it happened." Padme said quietly, "because Vader is Anakin's clone, Anakin is connected to him; he can see what Vader does."

Bail's eyes widened with horror, "you mean…"

"He's bore witness to every evil thing Vader has done," she was still shocked at Anakin's strength. "He's been Palpatine's prisoner Bail, that's why he wasn't able to stop any of this."

Bail looked towards the ship and sighed, "I still don't know about this."

"Just let me call him out," Padme smiled and waved to Anakin, motioning for him to come over. "You can talk to him and make up your own mind."

Anakin stepped out of the ship, walking slowly towards them; his eyes were locked on Leia, he stared at her with a look of pure paternal joy and longing as he moved closer to the trio.

SW

"Stay back."

Bail's voice brought Anakin to an abrupt standstill; he swallowed and glanced at Padme who shrugged. "He's still a little unsure," _you can't blame him for that. _

"I have every right to be cautious," Bail snapped as he tried to put Leia behind him, "I am responsible for Leia's safety and_"

"It's ok," Leia smiled pulling free of Bail's hold and stepping forward, "we can trust him." It was another of her gifts, she could instantly sense a persons intentions; whether they were good or evil.

Anakin stared at his daughter, and she stared back at him; never in his life had he been so torn, so mystified, he had no idea what to say. After all, what did you say to a child after fourteen years of absence? 'Hello' didn't quite cover it.

Leia was her Mother's splitting image, she had the same long brown hair, the same beautiful, delicate, refined facial features, even her eyes. Anakin smiled and licked his lips, "You do look like your Mother."

Leia grinned and sniffed delicately, "well, according to Mom; Luke looks like you, so I guess one of us had to take after her."

Anakin's eyes glistened with tears and his breath hitched and a lump formed in his throat as he stared into his daughter's face. Clearing his throat, Anakin smiled and shrugged, "can I give you a hug?"

Leia swallowed and a million emotions flickered across her face; joy, longing, delight. Then she let out a small cry and ran towards him, covering the few meters in half a handful of steps before leaping at Anakin, flinging herself into his arms.

Anakin's eyes closed and he held Leia tightly in his arms; he never wanted to let her go, it felt so right, so perfect. He felt love and joy and _happiness _collide within him and he hugged his daughter for the very first time.

Padme felt her own eyes grow moist as she saw a single tear slide down Anakin's cheek, if wasn't fair, everything he had been through; she was glad she'd been able to give him this one, perfect moment.

SW

It was early morning when they parted company, Padme and Anakin stood at the base of the ship's ramp, waiting to say goodbye.

Bail smiled and shrugged, "well I guess its time." He looked at Leia who made a face and shook her head; she always hated leaving her Mother, always dragged her goodbyes out as long as she could.

Sighing he rolled his eyes, looking at Padme and Anakin he cocked his head. "Are you two still thinking about joining the rebellion?"

Padme looked up at Anakin as he pulled her close, she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we talked about it on the way here." She glanced up and shrugged, "neither one of us can sit idle anymore."

"it's the best way to keep Palpatine's focus away from Leia and Luke," Anakin said quietly, "and it'll give a lot of people hope when they hear that, 'Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala' have returned and are fighting the Empire. But first I need to train and improve my skills." He'd gone fourteen years only being able to practice the most rudimentary of his Jedi abilities; meditation, sensing…

What he needed to improve – once he had one – was his skill with a lightsaber, which was the most neglected talent.

Bail nodded and glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "if you're serious about it, you might want to try going to Dagobah. I'm sure Yoda would be able to help you in any areas you need to improve."

Anakin blinked, this was the first he'd heard of Yoda; Obi-wan hadn't said a word about him, "Master Yoda's alive?"

"He was last I heard," bail shrugged and looed at Leia, "we really should be going."

Heaving a sigh, Leia ran to Padme and hugged her tight. She looked at Anakin and grinned as Padme's face lit up with a glowing smile, "I haven't seen Mom this happy in a long time."

Anakin smiled and staggered as Leia threw herself into his arms, "I love you Father."

Anakin's eyes closed and he smiled, "I love you too Leia." He relished her calling him father, but Bail was her 'dad'; it was what they had agreed to last night. Anakin might be her father, but Bail was with her, caring for her everyday; he was the one taking all the risks, Leia was as much Bail's daughter as she was his, maybe more so.

Leia blinked back tears as she stepped back, her lips trembled and she sniffed. "I'll miss you both," she walked to Bail, who took her and smiled in understanding.

Anakin and Padme watched, waving goodbye as they disappeared onto the ship; they stood hand in hand, waving as it took off and slowly rose into the air. Anakin looked down at Padme and smiled, she smiled back; her eyes gleaming with happiness. Holding her close, Anakin looked back at the ship as it grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely out of sight.


	7. Author's note

_**PART TWO!**_

_**I've decided to break this into seperate parts; one for each original movie and possibly one in between.**_

**_Part Two is set during 'A New Hope', it follows the movie events, with a few slight changes... Will Obi-still die? Do Anakin and Padme help rescue Leia? Does Luke find out that Leia, Anakin and Padme are his family? Does Anakin blow up the Death star?_**

**_Who the hell knows, read and find out!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_STAR WARS: AN OLD HOPE RETURNS.  
><em>**

**_PART TWO._**

**_Anakin never turned; he was Palpatine's prisoner, Darth Vader is his clone. Freed from Palpatine, Anakin is now working with the Rebellion to defeat Palpatine and the Empire and bring freedom to the galaxy.  
><em>**

**_PROLOGUE._**

__As they through the air vents of the Death Star, towards the control room, Padme shook her head. "Maybe it was a bad idea to come here without help," Leia had been captured by Vader - Anakin's evil clone - after receiving plans for the Death Star so that it could be destroyed.

Anakin looked at her and nodded, "maybe it was." he agreed, "but we're still here, and we're going to get her back."

"I know Ani," Padme smiled tightly, "I'm just saying that having help might have been a good id_" She fell silent as the group of stormtroopers passed under them.

Taking her hand, Anakin grinned. "We'll be fine." He told her, so would Leia once they got her free and away from Vader. Pushing out the grate of a section of the air duct, he jumped down, landing right outside the control room. Holding out his arms, he caught Padme as she jumped.

"Ok, so we managed to get here." Padme smiled at him sweetly, "please tell me you have a plan for getting out?"

"Ahhh," Anakin frowned, "I'll think of something."

Laughing, Padme opened the control room door_

And froze, staring at the blaster pointed at her, only inches from her face.

x

Obi-wan stared at Anakin shocked, then he strode to Han, pushing the blaster down out of Padme's face. "It's alright, they're friends." he told the smuggler, ushering the pair into the control room.

Han frowned suspiciously, "what are they doing here?"

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "our daughter has been taken prisoner and we're here to rescue her."

"Well, now that you're here, maybe you can come help me disable the tractor beam?" Obi-wan suggested, smiling at Anakin.

Grinning, Anakin shrugged, "what are we waiting for?"

Luke stepped up to stand with them, "I want to go with you."

Anakin's eyes flicked to him, then widened slightly as he realised who he was. Obi-wan shook his head, "Be patient, Luke." he told him gently, "Stay and watch over the droids."

Luke glanced at Han, "but he can_"

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan," Obi-wan reminded Luke, "Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you, always."

Obi-wan adjusted the lightsaber on his belt and silently stepped out of the command office with Anakin following behind him, they both disappeared down a long grey  
>hallway.<p>

Chewbacca barked a comment and Han shook his head in agreement, "Boy you said it, Chewie." He looked at Luke, "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man," Luke snapped, instantly defending Obi-wan.

Han snorted, "yeah," he agreed, "great at getting us into trouble."

Luke folded his arms, "I didn't hear you give any ideas!"

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up!"

Luke finally focused on Padme and frowned as he recogonised her, "May? what are you doing here?" She was a friend of his Aunt's, she'd visited a couple of times, but why she was here made no sense.

Padme smiled at Luke, she wanted to tell him the truth; that she was his mother, that Anakin was his father and that Leia was his sister. But there was no time, "my daughter, Leia is a prisoner here. We came to save her."

Artoo suddenly began to whistle and beep urgently, Luke frowned and went over to him. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir." Threepio told him, "He says "I found her", and keeps repeating, "She's here."

Shrugging, Luke glanced down at Artoo, "Well, who has he found?"

Artoo whistled a frantic reply. "Princess Leia." Threepio translated instantly.

Padme's eyes widened, "where is she?"

Han sat foraward, "Princess? What's going on?"

"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. " Trheepio told them Leia's location as Artoo found it, "I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

Padme's eyes went wide, "Oh no!'

Luke gaped in horror, "We've got to do something."

Han frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Luke glanced at him over his shoulder, "The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message.. We've got to help her."

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas." han stood, "The old man wants us to wait right here."

"But he didn't know she was here,"

Padme ignored the exchange, leaning over Artoo, she tried to calm her terror for Leia's safety, "can you find a way back into the detention block?"

Han shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"They're going to execute her!' Luke exclained, he looked at Han desperately, " a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?"

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind."

Luke looked at Han in horror, "But they're going to kill her!"

Shrugging Han shook his head, "better her than me."

Padme glanced up at them, she frowned at Han, then smiled, she knew how to get his help, "She's rich."

Han blinked, his head cocked slightly. "Rich?"

Luke glanced at her relieved as he caught onto her ploy, "Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..."

Han folded his arms, "what?"

"Well more wealth that you can imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!" Han retorted.

Padme rolled her eyes, "You'll get it!"

Han frowned at them, "I better."

"You will," Luke promised.

Sighing, han nodded. "All right, kid." he said reluctantly, "But you'd better be right about this." He looked at Chewie, who grunted a short grunt.

xx

"Luke still doesn't know I'm his father, does he?"

Looking at Anakin, Obi-wan shook his head. "I told Owen and Beru about you," he told him, "but Owen still felt that Luke would be safer if he didn't know."

Closing his eyes, Anakin sighed softly. "What have you told him?" he asked, Obi-wan had told him that Owen and Beru had been killed, and since Luke was wearing his old lightsaber, he knew Obi-wan must have told him something.

Obi-wan smiled, "i told him that his you were a Jedi, that we fought together in the clone wars and that you were alive." Looking at Anakin, Obi-wan chuckled, "with you, Padme and Leia here, I think he's going to finally learn who his father is."

Anakin smiled, "he looked so much like me." Luke also had the same willingness to help people, he cocked his head, "is he still a great pilot?"

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, "more than ever before." Smiling, he shrugged, "rescuing Leia will be interesting."

Anakin nodded, "yes it will," Leia knew who Luke was, she new everything that had happened... Which might make Luke slightly angry and upset about being left in the dark.

xxx

As Luke, Han, padme and Chewie stepped out of the elevator, a tall, grim looking Officer approached them. "Where are you taking this...thing?"

Chewie growled a bit at the remark but Han nudged him to shut up.

Luke shrugged, managing to look calm. "Prisoner transfer from Block one-one-three-eight."

The officer frowned, "I wasn't notified." he looked confused, "I'll have to clear it."

The officer went back to his console and began to punch in the information. There were only three other troopers in the area. Luke, Padme and Han surveyed the situation, checking all of the alarms, laser gates, and camera eyes.

Han unfastened one of Chewbacca's electronic cuffs and shrugged to Luke. Suddenly Chewbacca threw up his hands and let out with one of his ear-piercing howls as he grabs Han's laser rifle.

"Look out! He's loose!" han cried out in mock alarm.

Padme stared in 'horror', "He's going to pull us all apart!"

"Go get him!" Luke cried desperately at the startled guards who were momentarily dumbfounded. Luke, Han and Padme had already pulled out their laser pistols and were blasting away at the terrifying Wookiee, their barrage of laserfire missed Chewbacca, but hit the camera eyes, laser gate controls, and the Imperial guards. The officer was the last of the guards to fall under the laserfire just as he was about to push the alarm system.

Han rushed to the comlink system, which was screeching questions about what was going on. He quickly checked the computer readout. "We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in..." A moment later he looked up, "Here it is...cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get her." he told Luke, "we'll hold them here."

x

Luke stopped in front of one of the cells and blasts the door away with a laser pistol. When the smoke cleared, Luke saw the dazzling young princess-senator. She had been sleeping and was now looking at him with an uncomprehending look on her face.

Luke was stunned by her incredible beauty and stood staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

Leia frowned at him, "Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?"

"What? Oh...the uniform." Luke took off his helmet, coming out of it. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you!"


	9. Chapter 8

**_STAR WARS: AN OLD HOPE RETURNS.  
><em>**

**_PART TWO._**

**_Anakin never turned; he was Palpatine's prisoner, Darth Vader is his clone. Freed from Palpatine, Anakin is now working with the Rebellion to defeat Palpatine and the Empire and bring freedom to the galaxy.  
><em>**

**__**_A huge thanks to foreverwildfire2.0, who practically wrote this chapter. Without foreverwildfire2.0's help, this chapter wouldn't have been possible. So thank you very much!_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_.

"You're who?" Leia stared at Luke in shock, this was her brother? Her twin? He didn't know who she was, she could see it. But this was her brother, finally after all this time, he was here... rescuing her.

"I'm here to rescue you." Luke repeated, "I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

Leia leaped to her feet, "Ben Kenobi is here!" Obi-wan, her Mother had told her stories about him her whole life, stories of Obi-wan Kenobi and her father Anakin Skywalker. "Where is he?"

"Come on!" Luke lead her out of her cell, back towards the detention area_

Running into Han, Chewie and Padme. Han shook his head, "Can't get out that way."

Leia looked at him, unimpressed, "looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." She looked at Padme and smile, "hi Mom."

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness." Han snapped, sarcastically.

Padme smiled at Leia, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Luke, Padme and Leia crouched together in an alcove for protection as they began to exchange fire with troops. Han and Chewbacca were barely able to keep the stormtroopers at bay at the far end of the hallway. The laserfire was very intense, and smoke filled the narrow cell corridor.

"There isn't any other way out!" Luke cried as he stared blasting at the stormtroopers.

Han shook his head, noticing how many there are, "I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" Leia looked on at them annoyed.

"This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?" She said. Han pointed to Luke.

"He's the brains, sweetheart." Luke gave a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I didn't..." The princess grabs Luke's gun and fires at a small grate in the wall next to Han, almost frying him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Han asked as he stared at her.

Leia gave him a look. "Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, wise guy." She then jumped through the narrow opening as Han and Chewbacca looked on in amazement.

Padme snickered a little at her actions. 'She's definitely unpredictable. And stubborn to.' She looked on as Chewbacca sniffed the garbage chute and said something.  
>"Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it." Han gave him a kick and the Wookiee disappeared into the tiny opening. Luke and Han continue to fire as they worked their way toward the opening. Padme gave several good shots herself.<p>

Han glanced at Luke,"Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!"

Luke looked at Padme, "Ladies first, May." Padme smiled before jumping into the chute. After that, Luke ducked laserfire as he jumped into the darkness as well. Han fired off a couple of quick blasts creating a smokey cover, before sliding into the chute himself and was gone.

xxx

Obi-wan and Anakin had quickly deactivated the tractor beam. They both stopped in the hall as Vader stepped out from behind a corner. Both, feeling a disturbance in the force, tensed. Anakin looked at Obi-wan, and said, "Go help them, I'll handle Vader." Obi-wan looked at Anakin before nodding. With that he turned and left quickly, leaving Anakin to face Vader alone.

Vader lights his saber, in response, Anakin also ignites his and steps slowly forward. "I've been waiting for you, Skywalker. I'm still shocked you managed to escape." Anakin moved with elegant ease into a classical offensive position. The fearsome Dark Knight clone took a defensive stance. "Once you're gone, I'll deal with Kenobi." Vader was glared viciously by Anakin.

"You won't be going anywhere near my friends while I can do anything about it." The two Galactic warriors stand perfectly still for a few moments, sizing each other up and waiting for the right  
>moment.<p>

Anakin seemed to be under increasing pressure and strain, as if an invisible weight were being placed upon him. He shook his head and, blinking, tried to clear his eyes. Anakin made a sudden lunge at the huge warrior but is checked by a lightning movement of The Sith. A masterful slash stroke by Vader is blocked by the Jedi. Another of the Jedi's blows is blocked, then countered. Anakin moves around the Dark Lord and starts backing into the massive starship hangar.

The two powerful warriors stand motionless for a few moments with laser swords locked in mid-air, creating a low buzzing sound. Vader started chuckling. "Your powers are weak, Skywalker. You haven't used them for so long."

Anakin gave him a hate filled look. "You can't win, Darth. I'm not going to let you." Their lightsabers continue to meet in combat.

xxx

Han tumbled into the large room filled with garbage and muck. Luke was already stumbling around looking for an exit. He found a small hatchway and struggled to get it open. But it wouldn't budge. Han looked at Leia who was near Padme and sarcastically said, "Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there..." Luke's eyes widened as he realized what Han was doing.

"No! wait!"Han drew his laser pistol and fired at the hatch. The laserbolt ricocheted wildly around the small metal room. Everyone dove for cover in the garbage as the bolt exploded almost on top of them. Leia climbed out of the garbage with a rather grim look on her face.

Padme looked on at the men in annoyance.

"Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!" Luke said as he looked at Han.

"Put that thing away!" Padme warned.

Leia then shook her head."You're going to get us all killed." Han gave her a look.

"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us."

"It could be worse..."

A loud, horrible, inhuman moan works its way up from the murky depths. Chewbacca lets out a terrified howl and begins to back away. Han and Luke stand fast with their laser pistols drawn. The Wookiee is cowering near one of the walls.

Padme stood near Leia protectively.

"It's worse." Han said as he looked around.

"There's something alive in here!" Luke said while looking around him.

"That's your imagination."

"Something just moves past my leg! Look! Did you see that?" Luke pointed at the murky water.

"What?" Han didn't see anything.

"Help!" Luke yelled as he was yanked under the garbage.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" As Han called out for him, all were looking for any sign of him.

Solo tries to get to Luke. Luke surfaces with a gasp of air and thrashing of limbs. A membrane tentacle is wrapped around his throat.

"Luke!" Padme almost screamed. Leia looked for something and spotted a long pipe. She quickly grabbed it and extended it toward him.

"Luke, Luke, grab a hold of this."

"Blast it, will you! My gun's jammed." Luke said as he struggled.

"Where?" Han asked.

"Anywhere! Oh!"

Solo fires his gun downward. Luke is pulled back into the muck by the slimy tentacle.

"Luke! Luke!" Han once again looks for him.

Suddenly the walls of the garbage receptacle shudder and move in a couple of inches. Then everything is deathly quiet. Han and Leia give each other a worried look as Chewbacca howls in the corner. With a rush of bubbles and muck Luke suddenly bobs to the surface.

"Grab him!" Padme yelled to Han. Luke seems to be released by the thing. Leia looked at Luke.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared..." Luke was stumped. Han looked at them seriously.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this." Before anyone can say anything else, the walls began to rumble and edged toward the Rebels.

"The walls are moving!" Luke said as he looked around wildly.

"Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something." Leia said as they scurried around. They place poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they are simply snapped and bent as the giant trash masher rumbles on. The situation doesn't look too good.

"Wait a minute!" Luke pulls out his comlink. "Threepio! Come in Threepio! Threepio! Where could he be?"

xx

The group exited the garbage room into a dusty, unused hallway. Han and Luke removed the trooper suits and strapped on the blaster belts. Obi-wan looked on at the group. Luckily he had gotten to them in time. C3PO had managed to stop the walls, but the door hadn't opened until Obi-wan came along and used the force.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here." Han said. Luke smiled and scratches his head as he takes a blaster from Solo.

"Well, let's get moving!" Chewie begins growling and points to the hatch to the garbage room, as he runs away and then stops howling.

"Where are you going?"

The Dia Nogu bangs against the hatch and a long, slimy tentacle works its way out of the doorway searching for a  
>victim. Han aims his pistol.<p>

"No, wait. They'll hear!" Leia warned.

Han fires at the doorway. The noise of the blast echoes relentlessly throughout the empty passageway. Luke simply shakes his head in disgust.

"Come here, you big coward!" Han said as he looked at Chewie. The Wookie shook his head as a 'no'.

"Chewie! Come here!"

"Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?" Obi-wan had to suppress a smile. She was definitely her parent's daughter. Han was stunned at the command of the petite young girl.

"Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!" Leia looked at him incredulously.

"It's a wonder you're still alive," She looked at Chewie. "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?"

Han watched her start walking away. He looked at Luke. "No reward is worth this."  
>They follow her, moving swiftly down the deserted corridor. Luke, Han, Chewbacca, Leia, Padme and Obi-wan run down an empty hallway and stop before a bay window overlooking the pirate ship. Troopers are milling about the ship. Luke takes out his pocket comlink.<p>

"There she is." Han said as he looked at his ship. Luke pulled out his comlink.

"See-Threepio, do you copy?"

"For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship." C3PO replied.

"We're right above you. Stand by."

Han is watching the dozen or so troops moving in and out of the pirate ship. Leia moves towards Han, touches his arm and points out the window to the ship.

"You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought." Leia said, causing Padme and Obi-wan shrugged at each other.

"Nice! Come on!" Han gives her a dirty look, and they start off down the hallway. They round a corner and run right into twenty Imperial stormtroopers heading toward them. Both groups are taken by surprise and stop in their tracks.

"It's them! Blast them!" A trooper pointed at them. Before even thinking, Han draws his laser pistol and charges the troops, firing. His blaster knocks one of the stormtroopers into the air. Chewie follows his captain down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor.

"Get back to the ship!" Han yelled to the others.  
>"Where are you going? Come back!" Luke yelled back at him. By then, Han had already rounded a corner and did not hear. Leia looked at Luke.<p>

"He certainly has courage."

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed? Come on!"

Luke was furious but didn't have time to think about it before muted alarms began to go off down on the hangar deck. Luke, Leia, Padme and Obi-wan started off toward the starship hangar.

x

Han Solo and Chewbacca, their weapons in hand, lean back against the wall surveying the forward bay, watching the  
>Imperial stormtroopers make their rounds of the hangar.<p>

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Han asked in exasperation. Chewbacca growled a reply, as the others joined them.

"What kept you?" Han asked them.

"We ran into some old friends." Replied Leia.

"Is the ship all right?" Luke asked looking at it. Obi-wan and Padme were deflecting and blasting more stormtroopers.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope our friends got the tractor beam out of commission." Han responded.

xxx

Vader and Anakin continued their powerful dual. As they hit their lightsabers together, lightning flashed on impact. Troopers looked on in interest as the Jedi and Dark Lord of The Sith fight. Suddenly Luke spots the battle from his group's vantage point. "Look!" He pointed at them.

The rest looked up and see Anakin and Vader emerging from the hallways on the far side of the docking bay. Padme and Obi-wan glanced at each other. Worry showed on Leia's and Padme's faces. They tensely watched the duel. The troops rushed toward the battling knights.

"Now's our chance! Go!" Han said to the group. They start for the Millennium Falcon.

xx

Anakin saw the troops charging toward him and realized that he was trapped. Vader took advantage of Anakin's momentary distraction and brought his mighty lightsaber down on the jedi. Anakin managed to deflect the blow and swiftly turned around.

The Jedi Knight looked over his shoulder at the others, temporarily catching Obi-wan's eyes and nodded. He then, lifted his sword from Vader's and watched his opponent with a serene look on his face. Vader brought his sword down, to cut Anakin in half-

Padme screamed. "Anakin!"

But before he could be cut in half, Anakin was suddenly pulled back towards the others by Obi-wan using the force. Landing near them, Obi-wan helped Anakin up. Luke, remembering his father's name looked on in shock.

The stormtroopers turned forward and began firing at them. The droids were already moving up the ramp into the Millennium Falcon, while Luke, returned the stormtrooper's fire. Han joined in the laserfire as Vader looked up and advanced toward them, as one of his troopers was struck down. Padme shot the door locks and caused the door to close. Keeping Vader away while they got away.

x

Han pulled back on the controls and the ship began to move. The dull thud of laser bolts bouncing off the outside of the ship as Chewie adjusted his controls.

"I hope you got that tractor beam out of commission," Han said, looking back at Obi-wan and Anakin, " or this is going to be a real short trip." His gaze flicked to Chewie, " Okay, hit it!" Chewbacca growled in agreement and The Millennium Falcon powered away from the Death Star docking bay, making a spectacular turn and disappeared into the vastness of space.


	10. Chapter 9

**_STAR WARS: AN OLD HOPE RETURNS.  
><em>**

**_PART TWO._**

**_Anakin never turned; he was Palpatine's prisoner, Darth Vader is his clone. Freed from Palpatine, Anakin is now working with the Rebellion to defeat Palpatine and the Empire and bring freedom to the galaxy.  
><em>**

_A huge thanks to foreverwildfire2.0, who practically wrote this chapter. Without foreverwildfire2.0's help, this chapter wouldn't have been possible. So thank you very much!_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_.

As Anakin and Obi-wan came out of the cockpit, Padme immediately stepped up to Anakin and began to look him over. Leia seemed to be doing the same thing, only she stayed where she was sitting. After several minutes, Padme seemed satisfied.

Anakin rolled his eyes at her actions, although he completely understood. Obi-wan just grinned at Anakin who shook his head at his former master.

Luke didn't know what to say. He looked at Anakin, Padme, and Leia. Anakin was his father's name, but he was told his mother's name was Padme. Yet, here he was with May, and they both claimed Leia was their daughter.

It wasn't until he noticed 'May' still giving Anakin looks and when Anakin said, "Padme, I'm fine. I wouldn't be able to hide it from you even if I tried."

Luke's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He looked at Obi-wan who was standing close to him., "They're my parents?" He whispered so that the others would not hear. Obi-wan nodded, "You knew they was still alive?" As Obi-wan nodded again, Luke swallowed. "Uncle Owen? Aunt Beru? Did they know?"

"I can explain everything, Luke."

Shaking his head, Luke took a step back. "No." This was more than he could handle.

Obi-wan reached toward him, "Luke, please-"

Turning away, Luke ran into the cockpit, his breath shaking with sobs. All the commotion had drawn Anakin's attention. He looked at Obi-wan and nodded to him before heading after Luke.

"Luke?"

Looking up at Anakin's arrival, luke shook his head, "Go away."

Anakin glanced at Han, jerking his head toward the hold, waiting until the smuggler had left before sitting down. "Luke, you have to talk to me. I..." Swallowing, he bit his lip, "I need to explain what's going on."

"You've done enough!" Luke snapped at him.

Anakin sighed at the hurt in his son's voice, "I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now"

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it," Luke glared at him, "leave me alone." He couldn't believe they'd all lied to him, his Aunt and Uncle, Obi-wan, 'May', they'd all known, and no one had told him the truth.

"Luke, please, there's so much you don't understand." Anakin reached out to him, blanching as Luke pulled away. "I need you to understand-"

Luke shook his head, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from all of you."

Anakin looked down at the floor. "I know you don't want to listen, but I'm going to tell you this." Looking into Luke's devastated face, Anakin took a deep breath. "I was the Emperor's prisoner for fourteen years..." he whispered, "When I escaped, I went to Tatooine, because it was the only place I knew Palpatine wouldn't look for me." Sighing, Anakin closed his eyes, "Obi-wan saved me after my ship crashed, and I saved Padme from Tusken raiders when she left your uncle's place..." He looked at Luke seriously, "I wanted more than anything to see you." He told him, "But I couldn't... Because I had to keep you safe..." Glancing into the ship's hold, Anakin smiled tightly. "Your Mother kept herself hidden from the Emperor, but she couldn't stay away from you-"

"She didn't tell me who she really was."

"Because your uncle thought you were safer not knowing," Anakin smiled at Luke gently, "that's all, all of us were doing Luke, you can't be angry at us for trying to keep you safe."

Luke folded his arms, "Yes I can." At Anakin's pained wince, Luke sighed, "...But I won't."

"Then come back down to the hold with me, and talk to your mother."

Luke sighed, "How come Leia got to know?"

"You can ask her yourself," Anakin said as he stood, "now come on," he urged, "please?"

x

Padme looked at Anakin as he sat beside her, "Is he ok?"

"No," Luke crossed the hold and sat beside Han, "but I want to know everything." And the only way he was going to know, was if he talked to them. he looked at Leia, "How come you know the truth?" If it was so dangerous, why was his 'sister' allowed to know, while he wasn't?

Leia bit her lip and shrugged, "I'm nosy." She said, "When I was ten, I eavesdropped on my Dad-"

"I thought he was 'our' father?" Luke said, nodding to Anakin.

Leia nodded, "But since Senator Organa was raising me, we all agreed that he was my 'Dad'." She smiled at Anakin, her face strained with grief, "It was Father's idea, I'd call him Father, and Bail, Dad." She looked back at Luke, "Anyway... I heard Dad talking to someone named 'Padme', since that was my mother's name, I snuck inside." Leia grinned, "When I saw her, I knew she was my mother."

"And we knew that Leia had to be told everything," Padme smiled, "I wanted to tell you, but it was dangerous for me to come to see you, and Owen wouldn't let me tell you who I really was."

It kind of made sense now, the two times 'May' had come, she had been more interested in talking to him then Beru. Luke sighed, "Ok, I get hiding it from me while I was a kid," he said, "but now..." He was nineteen years old, hardly defenseless. Sighing he shook his head, "You all got to be a family." They'd left him alone, "You had each oth-"

"Not entirely Luke, I thought you had died along with your mother and sister in childbirth." Anakin told him, "I didn't even know Padme was alive, or that I had children until Obi-wan told me."

Luke cringed at the thought, he looked at his father, "So maybe you have an excuse," but his 'mother'? Looking at Padme, Luke shook his head, "however, you could have told me." Han looked at the 'family'.

"Now wait a moment... So Leia is a princess. May and Anakin here are her parents... and Luke is her brother? Am I missing something here? You two don't look like royalty."He said to Anakin and Padme, which caused Anakin to start laughing at the irony. Padme smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Oh stop it you." She couldn't help but grin at him.

"I can't help it... it's not my fault you were Queen of Naboo when I first met you, Padme. So technically, royalty does run in the family." Padme took a moment to think.

"And with you being the 'Chosen One', you were kind off a Prince among the Jedi almost." Anakin scoffed at the idea.

"Yeah, that's why our marriage was secret." He sighed and looked at Obi-wan. "There is still a lot that needs to be done."

Han looked at Luke, "Are you really going to accept everything they've told you so far?" This drew the groups attention. "Look kid, you don't even know whether or not it's true." Han turned to the others. "How could you keep this all from him? In my opinion, he had every right to know in the first place."

Leia snorted, "I don't see how it's any of your business."

"And if Luke was really your Brother, you would want him to know!" Han snapped, "Not leave him thinking you were all dead."

"We were protecting him," Padme said quietly, "Leia wasn't supposed to know either." That had just happened. Snorting, Han shook his head, looking at Luke he shrugged.

"You're really going to accept this?"

"I-" Luke shook his head, "I don't know." It was too much, he'd just lost his Aunt and Uncle, had somehow ended up rescuing a Princess, and then found out that she was his twin sister and his parents were alive.

Han then turned to Anakin and pointed at him. "And you... how could you even trust the Emperor in the first place? Some friend he turned out to be."

Everyone clearly noticed Anakin's wince... especially Luke who narrowed his eyes at Han. "Just drop it, ok." There was no point being angry, sighing he shook his head, looking at his 'father', 'mother' and 'sister'. "I just wish you'd all told me sooner."

Obi-wan sighed from where he was leaning against the wall. "I must admit, that a lot of the blame goes to me Luke. Considering your father was a prisoner and your mother and sister couldn't really risk meeting with you much at all. I knew the entire time about your mother and sister and I never told you anything really. I'm sorry Luke... perhaps I should have been more honest right from the start."

"I guess I forgive you Ben... just don't do it again." Luke paused and looked around at all the ships occupants. "Where are we going anyway?"


End file.
